


Sick

by Ausomerus



Series: Snatcher's Adventures With His Kid (ON HAITUS) [9]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Common Cold, Dadcher, Gen, Parental Snatcher (A Hat in Time), Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus
Relationships: Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Series: Snatcher's Adventures With His Kid (ON HAITUS) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700440
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Sick

Snatcher looked up from the book he was reading in Hat Kid’s ship, it was one he already read more than enough times. He was greeted by the sight of Hat Kid, her nose running before she sneezed a couple times into her elbow. She walked closer to him. He pulled a thermometer from his pocket dimension before sticking it in her mouth. He waited a couple minutes for it to beep before taking it out of her mouth. He looked at the temperature, frowning. He looked at Hat Kid.

“Alright, get back to bed. You have a fever and from what I can tell, a cold. You need to rest and I’ll make you some chicken soup to help you feel better. I’ll also see if there’s any cold medicine on your ship.”

Hat Kid nodded, quickly heading back into her room. Snatcher headed into the kitchen and microwaved her a bowl of chicken noodle soup. He scanned the cabinets for cold medicine, frowning when he didn’t see any. He carefully got the chicken soup from the microwave and walked into his kid’s room.

He was relieved to see she was in bed like he told her to. He spoke, putting the soup on the table next to her bed.

“How are you feeling, Kid?”

Hat Kid frowned.

“Like I just fought the toilet three times in a row with no breaks.”

Snatcher frowned.

“If you want, you can take a nap now. You can also eat your soup first if you want.”

Hat Kid grabbed the soup from the table, quickly taking a couple sips from it before laying it back down. She turned over onto her side, quickly falling asleep. Snatcher tucked her in, hoping she’d feel better soon.


End file.
